


A Late Honeymoon

by xxDustNight88



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Honeymoon, One Shot, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After being together for a long time, Bulma finally convinces Vegeta to marry her, and go on a honeymoon!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	A Late Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I dabbled in the DB fandom! I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I love these two. They will forever be my original OTP! 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to the creators of Dragon Ball Z. No copyright infringement is intended. Pictures for the cover art are not mine and were found on Pinterest/Google. Kudos to whoever they belong to.
> 
> Prompt: Bulma/Vegeta, The Maldives - Piña colada

It wasn't long after the birth of Bulla and the conclusion of the Tournament of Power that Bulma decided she needed more of a commitment from Vegeta. Knowing the type of person that he was, she thought long and hard on the matter before broaching the subject of a formal commitment on his part. After months of stewing, she finally approached him with her plan.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called out, entering their master bathroom. Vegeta was showering before they got ready for bed that evening. She'd just managed to get Bulla down for the night as well.

"What is it?" Vegeta grunted, toweling off his body and shooting her a glare.

"I know we haven't talked about this in some time," she began, pausing briefly to nibble nervously on her bottom lip, "but I want to get married."

"For all intents and purposes, Woman," Vegeta growled as he dried off his hair with a towel, "I've considered us married for quite some time."

Bulma stood in the middle of their bathroom, a frown on her face. "Oh," she said quietly, surprised by his statement. "Can we at least make it official?"

"I'm not having some big wedding," Vegeta told her while he tugged on a t-shirt and slid into shorts.

Smiling, Bulma threw her arms around his middle, ignoring his disgruntled look. "That's fine with me. I'm older now, and we have two kids. I don't need a big wedding either, but I do want to at least go through the formalities."

"We both know what could happen in the future," Vegeta said as he extracted himself from Bulma's embrace. "This could be the right time."

"Exactly," Bulma said, now following Vegeta as he entered their bedroom. "If something happens to either of us, I'd like to know that Trunks and Bulla wouldn't have to worry about anything if we were married and our assets were tied together."

Sighing, Vegeta turned toward Bulma and held out his hand. It was rare that he showed affection to the woman, but he did care greatly for her and their small family. Once she'd taken his hand, he tugged her close and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I agree," he muttered, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. "We can get it settled in the next few days before I go and train Kakarot."

"I'll take care of everything," Bulma told him, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

* * *

A few weeks later Bulma and Vegeta stood at the end of a winding wooden dock. They were married in a simple ceremony with Chi Chi and Goku as their witnesses. Of course, her parents, Trunks, and Bulla had been there too, but the entire event had taken less than an hour.

"I do not understand why we had to come here," Vegeta groused. "I have training to do."

"You always have training to do," Bulma quipped right back at her new husband. "This is our honeymoon, and considering how long it took you to get here, I'd say you owe me. Besides, I'm sure you will just love the Maldives."

Bulma looped her arm into his and began to lead the way to their personal villa at the LUX South Ari Atoll. It had cost her a pretty Yen to book here during peak season, but it was worth it for the beautiful view.

Vegeta tugged his arm out of Bulma's grasp as they continued to walk along the winding dock. "At the very least, I hope we will have some privacy."

"Our villa is at the very end of the dock," Bulma explained, sliding on her pink sunglasses and basking in the sunshine. "We'll be able to enjoy our own access to the sea as well. Maybe we can do some snorkeling while we're here. I've always wanted to try that."

Vegeta huffed but didn't complain further for the time being. He allowed Bulma to continue jabbering on about the amenities provided by their resort. As they walked, he had to admit that it was quite luxurious, and he couldn't wait to get into the crystal-clear water. For as annoying as his wife could be sometimes, she did have the best taste in destinations.

Arriving at their villa, Bulma made to open the door, but Vegeta promptly swept her up into his arms. She squealed and nearly lost her purse. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, Woman," Vegeta muttered, kicking open the door. "I have seen some of the customs you Earthlings partake in. I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."

Bulma blushed, and her heart fluttered at the romantic gesture. "That's right…" She spoke quietly, amazed that Vegeta would know of such a tradition.

As if sensing her confusion, his eyes slid to her face, and he frowned. "Don't make such a big deal over this. I pay attention to your customs from time to time. I've lived here for many years now."

Once inside the villa, Vegeta deposited Bulma onto the bed and then walked over to the door to peer out at the private pool and access to the ocean. Bulma observed him with a smile on her lips. He was hard as a rock on the outside but soft as a teddy bear on the inside, and that was why she loved him.

Knowing that Vegeta was probably antsy for some physical activity, Bulma cleared her throat to catch his attention. When he looked her way, she pulled off her top and asked, "Care for a dip in the pool?"

Vegeta's smirk matched her own as he growled and pounced, eager to get his wife naked and into the pool where he could ravish her completely.

* * *

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

Bulma opened one eye to peer up at Vegeta, who was now blocking the sun from tanning her skin. After their bout of lovemaking in the pool the previous night, they'd had dinner together before enjoying the large bed multiple times. Her favorite part of the past twenty-four hours though had been the swim they took at night. It had, of course, resulted in Vegeta making love to her yet again, but this time on the private deck while the moonlight illuminated them.

To put it lightly, Bulma was a bit tired today. Sighing, she said, "I wanted to relax for a bit, if you don't mind." Here, she smirked and reached for her drink that was in a coconut. "You wore me out last night, mister."

Vegeta would claim it was the sun, but his cheeks grew a bit rosy at her comment. "You promised we would go snorkeling."

"We will, I promise," Bulma said, sitting up in the lounge chair, "but I need to rest before I try swimming underwater for an extended period of time. I'm not like you and able to heal with Saiyan abilities."

"Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring out at the sea.

"Oh, don't pout," Bulma teased, sitting up and refreshing her drink from the pitcher on the table. "I already booked us a snorkeling excursion for this afternoon."

"Good. What is that?" Vegeta asked, taking a seat on the lounge chair next to his wife. He was glaring at the coconut as if it offended him.

"This?" Bulma asked, looking at her coconut drink and then back at Vegeta. "This is a piña colada. It's a blended drink with rum and tropical fruits." Offering it to him, she said, "Want to try?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta," she said, practically pushing it into his hands. "It's really tasty. You might like it."

Giving Bulma a look of pure apprehension and annoyance, he slipped the straw into his mouth and pulled some of the beverage into his mouth. The instant the concoction hit his tongue, Vegeta's eyes went wide, and he swallowed. "That is…"

"Yeah?" Bulma prodded, leaning closer for his reaction.

"Good," Vegeta said after a long pause which caused his wife to giggle. He frowned and made to hand the coconut back to her.

"No," she said, still giggling slightly. "You can keep that one; I'll get another." Bulma knew that even if he was holding back, that Vegeta was absolutely in love with that drink. The way he went back for another sip told her all she needed to know.

"How much of this drink do we have?" he asked, setting back on the lunger next to her. He stretched out his legs and ignored the boastful way Bulma was watching him.

"I can order more from the main bar to be delivered here," she explained as she poured herself another coconut full from the pitcher. "There is plenty here for me to have until it arrives."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both enjoying their drink before Bulma spoke again. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me and come on this trip, Vegeta." When he merely shot her a glare, she held up her hand. "You don't have to say anything. I know you love me in your own way, same as you love Trunks and Bulla. Being able to be here as your wife and knowing you are by my side is all I ever need, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Vegeta said, swallowing back the urge to get emotional. He did care for Bulma, and would do anything to keep her, his family, and this damned planet safe. Instead of allowing the moment to grow awkward, Vegeta decided to change the subject. "If you tell anyone, especially Kakarot, that I drank and actually enjoyed a piña colada, I will destroy our marriage license," Vegeta growled, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

Bulma just laughed and snuggled up close to Vegeta as they lounged together on the deck. "It can be our little secret," she said, already planning on serving the beverage at their next big get together. It may have come late in their relationship, but this honeymoon was turning out to be the very best.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
